


Last Rites

by OUAT_1_Fan



Series: Was it Worth a Second Chance? [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mention of Belle, Minor Zades, minor outlawqueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_1_Fan/pseuds/OUAT_1_Fan
Summary: Neal and Killian, venture in the Underworld to find a weapon, that can defeat the God of Death, himself to save the woman they love.





	Last Rites

Chapter 1: Last Rites

 **Mt**. **OLYMPUS-NEAL'S AFTERLIFE**

Neal and Emma are both sitting in their yellow Volkswagen; she's in the passenger's seat and he's in the driver's seat. She cups his scruffy face with the palm of her hands and slowly leans in for a kiss. Neal, leans in as well but a second before their lips touch; he stops and pulls away for her. He turns to look out his window longing for something more than a facsimile of his former lover

"What's wrong Neal?" She asks

"You're not the real Emma." Neal says depressingly

"Your right. I'm the not the real Emma but I'll do whatever you want me to."

"That's exactly the problem. The real Emma is an independent woman who wouldn't do just anything because a man... Or woman would want her to."

"I'm sorry, but Neal you won't be able to be truly happy until you move on from the real Emma."

"I won't move on from Emma. I won't make that mistake again."

"You could at least try. It'll do you some good." She says

"Please, go away..." He says with desperation in his voice

"Goodbye Neal, but please do take my words to heart."

She disappears in a marvelous aray of white sparkling light. Not but a few seconds later a man unexpectedly is in sitting the passenger seat of the bug.

"I need your help, Neal." The man tells him

Neal was caught off guard of thoughts of his lost swan and is greatly startled by the man.

"Oh, my gods, Zeus! I told to you not to do that again!" Neal exclaims

"I'm sorry but there's a great emergency that must be attended to at once." Zeus explains

"Oh, no! Has something happened to Emma? Henry? Belle? My papa?"

"No, not yet but something bad will happen if you don't help me defeat my brother, Hades. So will you help me?"

"Yes, of course. I'll do anything to help save my family." Neal replies

* * *

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, more specifically in Snow's loft, Henry is upstairs, sitting up at the end of the bed staring longingly at two photographs sitting on top of a drawer. One is of Henry and Emma and the other is of Henry and Regina.

He hears footsteps headed to his room, he turns to see who's now in his room, and it's David.

"Oh, hey gramps." Henry tells him

"Hey, kid what are doing up here?"

"Nothing that would interest you." He replies

"I'm just trying to help." David, walks over to the edge of Henry's bed and sits next to his grandson.

"Now tell me what's wrong. You've been so down lately." He continues

"All right, it's just I wanted to help my moms to rescue Killian from the Underworld but they made me come back to Storybrooke with Ruby, after she woke Dorothy up from that sleeping curse. I just wanted to be a hero and all I got to do was sit on the sidelines, again..."  
  
"What? That's not true, Henry."

"Of course it's true..."

"Didn't you venture by yourself to Boston, so Emma could break the first dark curse?"

"Yeah, I guess but..."

David, interjects "Hey, I'm not finished. Didn't you convince Snow to read our story, so I'd be woken up from my coma?"

"Yes." He replies

"Didn't you eat that poisoned apple so Emma wouldn't be under a sleeping curse?Didn't you convince the Evil Queen not to kill Snow White twice? Didn't you save us all from an alternate reality?"

"Okay, I get your point."

David, rests his hand on Henry's shoulder and asks him "Why don't we go down to Granny's and I'll get you a cup of hot coca with cinnamon to brighten your spirits?"

"That sounds like a good idea." He replies

He, pushes his hand softly against Henry's shoulder to lift himself up. He keeps his hand on his grandson's shoulder and tells him "Great! Get your jacket and let's go!"

* * *

Henry, enters the Diner with David at his tail. After, they both walk in, David shuts the door behind him. Henry walks over to the main counter and sits down on a stool and David takes the stool next to him.

Dorothy walks in front of the counter with a notepad in her hand ready to jot down their order and tells them "Welcome to Granny's Diner. What can I get you guys today?"

Ruby, walks up behind her with two coffee mugs in her hands, she sat down one mug in front of Henry, "One cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon---" She set down the other mug in front of David "and one regular hot coca."

David smiles, "Thank you, Ruby."

"Way to steal the show." Dorothy tells her girlfriend

"Sorry, it's a habitat I have when regulars come in. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

The hot coca isn't brighting his mood and all can think about is his moms and how much he misses them. The diner door opens and one of the customers sits next to him. They slide the cup of coca away from Henry and he exclaims "Hey!"

"What? You know how much I love hot coca with cinnamon, kid." Emma tells her son

His eyes brighten up when he realizes Emma is sitting next to him. He smiles and in a second he pulls Emma into his embrace, nearly knocking her out of her stool.

"I missed you too, Henry." She tells son with tears in her says

"Don't I get a hug too?" Regina says, standing behind him

"Mom!" He exclaims. He practically jumps off his stool and into his mother's comforting hug, sending tears of delight down Regina's cheeks.

David, reaches out her arms to give Emma a hug and she gladly accepts his offer. He wraps his arms around her waist, as Emma begins to cry with her head rested on her father's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Emma?" He asks as he slowly rubs her back with the soft but firm touch of his hand.

"He's gone. Killian's gone." She says with tears in her eyes

"Emma, I'm so sorry." David, tells his daughter sympathetically

"I'm sorry, mom but at least everyone in our family is here and no longer in the Underworld. Wait, Grandpa Gold is out of the Underworld, right?" Henry asks

* * *

Neal, looks around at his surroundings. This is not what he expected Hell to look like; the sky was red, he thought that seemed hell like to him but there are trees surrounding him. He was in the forest but he expected to find the Underworld to be completely void of life, well expect Hades himself.

After, walking around the dense forest for ten minutes, the forest seemed to grow less and less dense and he comes a across an overview and below he can see a town, the town of Storybrooke.

 _"What the Hell?"_ He thinks " _How is this possible? How does the Underworld look like Storybrooke. Damnit, is Zeus playing mind games with me?"_

* * *

  
After, about, fifteen minutes he's standing in the middle of main street. He notices that the clock tower that normally rests on top of the library, is now in the road and appears to be rising from the pavement. He continues walking and makes his way over to the other side of street. More, specifically to Granny's Diner, hoping he might find Killian there.

He walks up the stairs to the diner and then opens the door. When he walks in every single person stares at him for a few seconds but they proceeded with what they were previously doing. He sees a lady with crazy hair behind the counter and slowly walks over to ask her a question "Granny?" He knows the real Granny is alive -(at least he thinks she is)- but he was no idea what to call the woman he's talking to.

"No, I'm afraid Granny is very much alive. Call me the Blind Witch, dear." She replies

"Blind Witch? You don't have a name?" Neal asks

"Yes, but my name is none of your concern."

"Anyway, I was hoping you could help me find someone. He has-"

"Bae?" A familiar voice calls from behind him.

He turns around and exclaims "Speaking of the devil, himself!"

Killian, tries to give him a hug but Neal puts out his hand and tells him "No, hugs!"

He backs away and says "As you wish, mate. I'm glad your here but how did you get here? Emma, told us you were in some sort of a happy afterlife."

"I was. Until, Zeus, brought me here to find you, so we could defeat Hades."

"Hades? Is he in Storybrooke? Emma and Henry are not in danger are they?" He asks with concern

"I don't know, Zeus was pretty cryptict but he said we needed to hurry before it was too late. I need your help. So what do you say?"

"Of course, mate. Anything to help Emma."

* * *

  
The front door of Granny's flies open and first out steps Henry followed by Emma. Henry. Emma, closes the door and then they both walk towards the direction of Mr. Gold's Pawnshop.

Henry opens his mouth and begins bickering with his mother "Seriously, mom? I can't believe you didn't check on Mr. Gold. I know you two hate each other but he's still my grandfather."

"Sorry, Henry but I've been distracted with Hades and the Underworld situation." She replied

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have gone done there in the first place." Henry says under his breath

"What did you say, kid?"

"Nothing, mom."

"You said something, what-" Their conversation stops when they hear a feminine scream coming from the pawnshop.

They briefly stop to look at each other and they quickly start running towards the source of the scream to investigate what just happened. As they run the screams continue but this time they appear to be more masculine. Emma grabs the doorknob, rushes inside with Henry right behind her, and the first thing she sees is Rumple with his cane in his hand violently smashing his glass cabinets.

"Gold?!" She yells but he continues breaking things and she again cries even louder "Gold?!""

He again ignores her, so she poofs the cane into her hand and asks "Gold, what the hell are you doing?!"

He catches his breath and pushes some locks of his hair out of his face. "Hades, he trapped Belle in Pandora's Box and kidnapped her."

"We'll get her back but tearing your shop apart won't solve anything."

"Well, your the one you got us into this mess!" He yells at her

"It's not my fault you made a deal to give up your second born!" She yells at him

"No, but it's your fault we had to go rescue your deadbeat lapdog!"

"He's not a lapdog and you took his sacrifice away from him!"

"And who's the one who initially wouldn't let him die and instead turned him into a Dark One?!"

"How dare-" Emma tries to continue yelling at Gold but Henry interrupts yelling "Stop! Please."

They both detour their attention away from each other and focus on Henry. After, he gets them to stop arguing, he continues "Fighting won't get us anywhere if we want to defeat Hades and get Belle back."

"Your right, kid?- She turns to Gold "What do you think, Gold? Will you work with me to defeat Hades?" Emma asks him

"Fine,-" he says reluctantly "-what do you suggest, Henry?"

"Well, we could start by cleaning up this mess."

* * *

Killian, leads the way with Neal at his tail, they exit the Diner and he quickly leads him to the Storybrooke Library.

"Where exactly is Hades' Lair?" Neal asks

"It's located under the library. Killian replies

"That's weird. Have you been down there?" Neal asks Killian

"Yes, he wanted me to use as leverage against Emma. When I was down there it was under a lash, it wasn't pleasant in the slightest."

"I'm sorry, man but at least you're okay now."

Now they stand in front of the library doors. First, Killian walks through the doors, leading the way to the elevator with Neal behind his tail. They push the elevator button doors open and they step in. The elevator quickly plummets toward the ground and they exit once the doors open. Neal, quickly grabs Killian's hook, remembering that Zeus told him he had to make physical contact who's been in Hades' Lair to enter it. Once they both step out of the elevator, he lets go of Killian's hook.

"Follow me, mate." Killian instructs and asks Neal How do we defeat Hades?" Killian asks

Neal, reaches into his coat and pulls out the Olympian Crystal and tells him "With this."

"The way to defeat the god of the Underworld is with a fancy light?"

"What? No, it's not a light." Neal snaps at Killian

"Then, what will do to him?" Killian asks

"Zeus, told me it would obliterate him from existence."

"And Zeus entrusted you with such a exquisite weapon?"

"Hey,- He playfully shoves the pirate for his irreverent comment- you're just jealous because the king of the universe didn't give you a gift."

"You think I'm jealous of you? Just look at my sexy body." Killian says with a smirk

Neal, cringes at what he just heard and replies "Oh, gods. I would say your the most conceited being in the universe but, I know Zeus..."

After, walking several more steps Killian speaks up to say, "Welcome, the hell hole known as Hades' Lair."

* * *

 

Gold, with a swift motion of his hand cleans up, his mess of shattered glass, broken figurines, knocked out genies bottles, and everything he made a mess of.

"How do suggest we defeat the god of death, himself?" Emma asks

He again waves his hand and books, of all shapes and sizes, stack up on nearly every inch of the counters.

"Seriously?! We do not have time to read." Emma tells Gold

"We do and we will. So, you can either help me or get the hell out of my shop."

* * *

 

Ten minutes go by and they fail to find anything remotely helpful to defeat Hades or get Pandora's Box back. Emma, has a book open, skimming the text looking for anything useful but she just slams it shuts and asks him "This is pointless. Can't you just poof Pandora's Box into your hand?"

"Don't you think I already tried that, Miss Swan?"

Then suddenly, Regina bursts through the front door with Robin, at her heel.

"Can no one read the closed sign?" Gold asks

Emma, sees concern on both of their faces and asks "Regina, what's wrong, has Hades done something?

"Not to my knowledge but this isn't about him. It's about Zelena. She's taken Robin's baby."

"That's the final straw. I'm going to send that demon back to Hell!" Emma exclaims

"How? You found a way to defeat Hades?!" Regina exclaims

* * *

 

The same dilemma is happening with Killian and Neal in their search to find the crystal. Hades' Lair is completely torn apart from their search of the missing half.

"Are you sure Zeus, told you this is where the other half of the crystal was?" Killian asks

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replies, annoyed

"If Zeus is so powerful, why isn't he helping?" Killian asks

"Would y-(He ponders on this question for a moment)-You know that's actually a really good point."

"Maybe, we don't need Zeus' help. Hades' throne. Killian says

"Um, I'm not sure if you've noticed but Hades doesn't exactly have a throne.

"Technically, he doesn't

Killian, walks over to Hades' red chair. He bends down and finds a button and out pops a hidden drawer. In the drawer lies something covered by a piece cloth protecting the item. He takes a peek at what's inside and hands it to Neal.

"Is that what we need?" Killian asks

"Yes, your a genius!" Neal exclaims

"What did I tell ya?"

"Let's get this to Emma."

A ghostly figure slowly rises from the green river, known as the River of Lost Souls. The creature slowly reaches for Killian, as if it didn't want to hurt him.

"Watch out!" Neal yells as soon as he eyes the monster.

In a knee jerk reaction, Neal points the crystal at the demon and lighting swiftly blasts out, causing him to loose his balance and nearly fall over. As it's losing it's ghostly aura, it falls to the ground, now resembling a human. It lifts its head up and to their surprise it's a woman, they both know.

"Milah?" Killian, says with mixed expressions on his face

"Mom?" Neal, asks just as confused as Killian

Killian, ignores his his over whelming feelings to her and gives Milah tight embrace.

He pulls away and looks into her eyes. "I thought you were gone forever. I love you, Milah."

"I love you too, but I know you've moved on to someone else. Right now, I need to try to fix a problem, I caused."

She slowly makes her way towards Neal and stands in front of him to "Hello, Baelfire."

"It's Neal now." He says, not wanting to look at his mother

"Ba-Neal, I'm sorry for what I put you through and I'll understand if you can't forgive me." Milah, says with remorse in her voice

He turns to face her and asks "Why did you leave me... for him?" pointing to Killian

Killian is insulted and exclaims "Hey! Am I just rubbish now?"

They both ignore his comment and she continues "I didn't want to leave you, but I couldn't stand the fact that your papa was a coward. I should've tried to fix our marriage, so we could've both raised you. I took the easy way out and as a result I helped ruin your life. I'm so sorry for everything and I'm especially sorry for not being your mother. If I was given a second chance, I wouldn't have left you no matter how

Tears slide down both of their faces and Neal gives her a soft hug. Not for his own sake but for his mother's, if he can forgive his father for what he did to him, he can forgive his mother for doing the same.

"I hate to break up this touching moment but time is of the essence." Killian tells them

"Right, -(Neal raises the the Olympian Crystal up in the air.)- we need to save our family and friends."

* * *

Emma, has on her red lather jacket and gray beanie, determined to send Hades' ass back to Hell. Gold and Regina catch up to her now walking by her side with Robin and Henry trailing right behind them.

"Miss Swan, you're being completely idioctic." Gold says

"As usual..." he mutters under his breath

"He's right, Emma. You can't just go confront the god of death and my insane sister."

"We can't just sit around doing nothing. It's not the like the answer is come falling out the sky." Emma tells her

If as on cue a red portal opens out in the sky and before dissipating, a brown cloth fell from the sky, landing at Emma's feet.

Emma, eyes Regina and then Gold, neither knowing what that is. She bends over to pick it up, pulls off the tie, and slowly lifts the cloth, preparing for the danger that may be lurking from inside.

"Is that a lighting bolt?" Robin, asks

"I think so, -she sees a note tied around the crystal and reads the message- After, reading the note she smiles and after shedding a few tears, she wipes them away.

"Emma, is something wrong?" Regina, asks

She turns around to face her friend and answers saying "No, because we have a way to defeat Hades. But, first we need to take Henry to my parents' place."

"You should stay with Henry. You're emotional right now and you might do something you'll regret." Regina suggests

* * *

Meanwhile, at Zelena's farmhouse, she is bouncing her baby up and down. While Hades, is staring out the window while he caresses Pandora's Box with his hands, contemplating what to do.

"Hades, we have return that box to Rumple or they will never believe we seek redemption." Zelena tells him

He turns around and looks straight into her eye "I know, but if I have leverage against Rumple then I can strike a deal with him and guarantee that we will be safe from everyone in God forsaken town."

"Well, he can't hurt me due to a previous deal we made and you're immortal, so I'll think we'll be fine. We should start by doing the right thing. You need to return the box and I need to make custody agreements with Robin, for my baby." Zelena argues him

"Your right. I need to show Zeus that I've changed for the better. That's go find the heroes."

As if on cue, Gold, is on Zelena's property headed to her house withRegina and Robin are trailing right behind.

Gold, abruptly halts when he's about ten feet away from the porch and yells "Hades, two of the idiots behind me want to give you a second chance! So, if you agree to my terms, then maybe I'll let you live!"

Hades, slowly steps out from behind the door, with his hands up in the air.

"I surrender." Hades tells Gold

"Good. Now go back inside and retrieve my wife that you kidnapped or-" He pauses as he slowly reaches into under his business suit and slowly pulls out the Olympian Crytsal, to be all dramatic. "- I'll destroy you with this."

The God of death is flabbergasted and slowly puts his arms down as he walks closer to Gold "Ho- How did you get that?" While, Hades is distracte, Regina and Robin sneak in into the farmhouse to retrieve his baby.

"Oh, so you do know what this will do. So, you should do what I asked you to do or else you'll pay the price."

"Give that back! It doesn't belong to you; it's a family air loom that belongs to me!" Hades exclaims

"Oh, really? From what I heard your father actually gave it your younger brother, Zeus and you broke it in half in a zealous rage."

Hades, wanted to prove himself to Zelena but he couldn't stand it when someone compares him Zeus is better than him.

"I was going to give you your precious wife back but you really pissed me off." The crystal beams with light but before Gold can kill Hades, Hades snatches the weapon out of his hands and points the crystal at Gold.

"This is quite a shame. I liked you, so it's too bad you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut." Before, he can use the weapon he feels an arrow pierce through his heart but because of his immortal status, it feels like a poke. This assault only aggravates Hades, even more. He turn around to see Robin, has his bow aimed and pointed at him. Regina, stands to next to him, holding Robin's baby, trying to calm her down.

He smilies and points the crystal at Robin and the blast sends a blue ripple across the former thief's body. This leaves him dazed as his body collapses on the ground and all that remains is his spirit. Regina, reaches out for him but his spirit dissipates into nothingness. She begins to cry and yells out "HADES!!!" After, hearing the yell Zelena comes rushing out of her house to see what's causing the commotion.

She immediately notices Robin's lifeless body and turns to Regina to ask "What happened to him?"

"Hades, did this!" Regina replies

"What? No, please tell me that isn't true, Hades."

Hades, begins to speak "Look I can explain, I-" but is interrupted by Zelena. She rushes over to him to scold him "Explain, what? Why you lied to me? You said you'd change for me. Was that a lie?"

"No, please let me-" He is once again interrupted by Zelena.

"Okay, if that's true, then give Pandora's Box to Gold."

"I'm sorry but I can't. He'll kill me once I give him what he wants. I'm sorry but it's either his happiness or ours." He raises the crystal at Gold and it begins to glow but Zelena snatches the crystal from his hands and she now has the crystal aimed at him.

He's at a loss for words but opens his mouth to speak "Zelena, put that down. You don't have to do this. I promise, I can change!"

"I want to believe you but I finally have a family who loves me. I'm so sorry you can't be part of this family."

Zelena, pierces Hades through the chest with a swift motion and through the tears, she gives him one last kiss before pulling the crystal of his body. Unlike, Robin, Hades had no soul, because gods don't have souls. All that remained was a pile of dust and what remained of the Olympian Crystal where the god of death, once stood.

Zelena, wipes away her tears and acts as if she didn't just kill her one true love. She go into her house and comes back out with Pandora's Box in her hands. She walks over to Gold and before handing the box to him she tells him "I'm sorry. For what I did to you, Belle, and I'm especially sorry for killing Baelfire. I truly am." He takes the box from her without saying a word, stunned by her apology.


End file.
